Chijou Amour Fou
by Alice-in-the-darkness
Summary: Voici un OneShot concentré sur Juugo. Il est rarement mis en avant et cette fiction met venue comme ça. On peut y voir un JuuHina et NaruHina


Tuer. Voilà à quoi se résume ma vie. Ma vie. Qu'ai-je fais qui vaille la peine d'être vécu? Prisonier et cobaye, pour sevir la soif de pouvoir d'un fou. Fou. Je ne suis pas mieux que lui...

Enfin, c'est ce que j'étais avant de la rencontrer, Elle. Elle dont les yeux sont d'un blanc immaculés, son parfum plus enivrant que celui d'une rose, sa peau plus soyeuse que le satin. Tout me rend fou en elle. Je n'aurais pas du l'aimer mais c'est trop tard à présent.

Je fais parti de la Team Taka, celle que Sasuke a créé apès avoir tué Orochimaru. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir intégré. Son but premier, tuer son frère, Itachi, membre de l'Akatsuki. Je n'allais pas refuser, cela me permétais de tuer. Même si une partie de moi en était désespérée, mes envies de meurtres prenaient plus facilement le dessus. C'est à ce moment là que tout a commencé.

Sasuke nous avait vaguement parlé de ses anciens coéquipiers qui voulaient le ramener à Konoha et nous devions au maximum les éviter. Ils étaient faciles à distinguer. L'un était habillé en orange et l'autre avait les cheveux rose, pas très discret pour des shinobis...

Grace à Sasuke, je pus, enfin, retourner dehors. C'était comme si je redécouvrais tout. Du chant des oiseaux à l'odeur des fleurs, de la lumière du Soleil à la puretée de la Lune. Pure comme Elle.

Sur notre route, nous croisâmes deux membres de l'Akatsuki, un blond, que Sasuke a tenu à combatre seul, et un autre avec un masque orange, qui ne prit pas part au combat. Sasuke battu le blond, nommé Deidara, mais ça je le savais depuis le début, l'issue du combat ne faisait aucun doute. Quand à l'autre, un certain Tobi, il prit lâchement la fuite. Et je m'en fichais royalement. Ma stupide coéquipière se jeta alors sur Sasuke pour le féliciter, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, qu'il était trop beau, trop fort... Bref, tout ce que Sasuke détéste. Mais sûr ce coup là, je suis d'accord avec lui, avoir une espèce de truie violette qui vous tombe dessus dès qu'elle le peut, ça à de quoi énerver. Quand à mon autre coéquipier, lui, il se foutait de sa gueule ouvertement. En clair, il y avait une super ambiance dans l'équipe...

Puis, nous reprîmes la route. Le soir nous campions dans la fôret, hors de question de se montrer en ville. Mais malgrés toutes les précautions que nous avions prises, des shinobis de Konoha nous avaient retrouvés. Et c'est là que je la vis. Elle qui est tout devenue à mes yeux. Celle pour qui j'ai fais ça.

Ils étaient trois, un avec gros chien blanc, un autre dont on ne voyait le visage et Elle... Elle passa son regard sur mes coéquipiers, tour à tour, restant un peu plus longtemps sur Sasuke. Pendant un moment, je me suis dis qu'elle aussi, peut-être, elle l'aimais mais j'eu vite chassé cette idée. Puis elle posa son regard sûr moi, un regard d'une couleur plus pure que celle de la Lune, plus doux que la plus douce des sucreries, un regard calme et serein. Elle ne me regardait pas un monstre... Quand elle vit que je la regardais, elle se mit à rougir et détourna son regard qui se posa au sol. Je ne la trouvais que plus belle. Si pure et innocente.

Puis Sasuke se mit à lui parler et je sus son prénom. Encore plus beau et plus chaud que je ne l'avais imaginé. Hinata. Il se mit à lui parler de faiblesse, de sa faiblesse. C'est là que je sus qu'elle en aimait un autre. Ca m'a énervé, au plus haut point! Encore plus quand il lui dit que jamais Il ne l'aimera car Il en aimait déjà une autre qui avait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas, à savoir la puissance. Et je l'a vis pleurer. Ca ma tué le coeur et l'âme. De ses yeux qui m'envoutaient, perlait maitenant de chaudes larmes. Je crois que c'est la pire chose que j'ai vus dans ma vie et pourtant j'en ai vus des choses horribles. Je venais tout juste de la rencontrer et je voyais ce que je ne voulais jamais voir, voir pleurer celle que j'aime. Si elle était faible et bien je la protègerais, si celui qu'elle aimait ne l'aimait et bien je l'aimerais mille fois plus! J'aurais tellement voulu la prendre dans mes bras à ce moment là, la rassurer, lui dire que j'étais là. Mais je ne pouvais pas, nous étions énemis. Alors c'est un autre que moi qui l'a prit dans ses bras, la rassurée, lui a dit qu'il était là. C'en était trop pour moi! Sasuke nous ordonna de tuer ses deux coéquipiers et de la laisser en vie. C'était parfait!

Quand ma proie vu que je venais vers eux, il se mit devant elle pour la protéger, ça m'a encore plus énervé! Cela ne servait à rien qu'il la protége, je ne lui aurais jamais fais de mal. J'étais tellement énervé que je ne mis pas longtemps à le tuer, lui et son sale chien. L'autre aussi était mort facilement. Il ne restait plus qu'elle. Sasuke me lança une corde et j'attachais Hinata qui se laissa faire, elle était encore sous le choc. Je la pris sur mon dos et nous repartîmes.

Après plusieurs jours de marche, Sasuke nous accorda une pause de deux jours. Hinata, que j'eu portée pendant tout ce temps, n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Elle restait calme, le regard vidé de toutes émotions. Cela me peinait grandement, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle...

Nous installâmes le campement dans l'après-midi, près d'une petite rivière. Sasuke et Suigetsu montaient les tentes et Karin devais nous faire à "manger", si on pouvait dire que c'était mangeable. Moi, je devais aller chercher du bois pour le feu et Hinata devait venir avec moi. Nous nous sommes élloignés du campement, pour nous énffoncez dans la fôret.

Je l'avais déttachée mais pourtant, elle ne cherchait pas à fuire. Elle m'aidait même pour porter le bois. Quand nous sommes retournés au camps, les tentes étaient montés et Karin avait fait bruler son "plat". Ne voulant pas mourir, Hinata se proposa donc à faire à manger et tout le monde, y compris Karin, accepta. Elle nous prépara quelque chose de simple, des onigiris. Mais c'était surement la meilleur chose que j'ai jamais mangé! Après avoir manger le meilleur repas de ma vie, Sasuke partit se coucher. Karin, en bon petit chien, le suivit de très près, espèrant dormir avec lui. Elle fut, une fois de plus, rejettée. Elle partit donc dans sa tente. Il ne restait plus que moi, Hinata et Suigetsu. Et il ne restait plus que deux tentes... C'était or de question que ce pervers dorme avec elle! Je me levis d'un bon, pris le bras d'Hinata et partis dans ma tente, ou plutôt "notre" tente...

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'entrepris de me changer. Quand elle vit que je commencais à enlever mes vétements, elle prit peur et se mit dans un coin, les mains sur le visage. Je m'approchais le plus doucement possible d'elle, lui passa ma main dans les cheveux, et lui dit le plus lentement possible:

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te ferais rien.

Elle enleva alors doucement ses mains de son visage si angélique et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle plongeais ses yeux d'un neige éclatant dans les miens. Son regard était tout bonnement sublime. Calme, serein, attentionné. Son regard disait tout ce qu'elle était. Puis gentillement, elle hocha la tête de haut en bas et me fit un petit sourir timide. Le plus beau sourir que la terre puisse porter. Je répondis à son sourir, et sortit de la tente, pour ne pas la géner. Quand j'eu fini de me changer, je retournais dans "notre" tente. Je la retrouvais assise sur le lit. Ah! Oui, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit! Nous n'avions prévus des sacs de couchages que pour quatre...

Elle était devenue plus rouge qu'une tomate, si cela est possible. Elle jouait avec ses doigts fins et son regarde avait trouvé le sol très intéréssant... Je n'allais pas la forcé à dormir avec moi et je n'allais pas la laisser par terre. Donc, je m'assis dans un coin et lui dit qu'elle pouvait prendre le lit. Elle s'emblait quelque peu surprise mais fini par accepter.

Ses deux jours de repos sont passés trop vite à mon goût. Le jour, chacun fesait ce qu'il avait à faire. Karin et Suigetsu se distutaient pour un oui ou un non, Sasuke était avec Hinata et moi je restais assis près d'un arbre, attendant le soir où je pourrais la revoir. La nuit, on parlait un peu et quand elle dormait, je la regardais. Plus le temps passait, plus je l'aimais. Pourtant, je savais que c'était un amour à sens unique... Mais l'espoir fait vivre, non? Moi, c'était elle qui me fesait vivre...

Sasuke nous avait expliqués en quoi Hinata pouvait nous être utile. Elle pouvait l'aider à retrouver son frère et puis avoir une Hyuuga sur soit à toujours du bon, nous a-t-il dit.

Mais le jour qui ne devait pas arriver, arriva. Le jour où ses ex-coéquipiers nous retrouvaient.

Ils étaient tous là, celui en orange, la fille aux cheveux rose, le shinobi copieur et deux autres dont Sasuke ne nous avait parlé. Qu'elle ne fut pas leurs surprise en voiant Hinata à nos côtès. C'est le blond qui en fut le plus surpris, je pense, vu comment il s'était mit à crier. Il insultait Sasuke de tous les noms et celui-ci avait l'air de s'en foutre totalement. Hinata, quand à elle, s'emblait dés plus heureuse de revoir cet idiot. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec ses yeux là. Son regard était remplit d'amour, un amour fou, surment aussi fou que celui que je lui porte. Mais lui, avec son regard brillant de connerie, il était plus sur Sasuke que sur elle. Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à son égard? Comment pouvait-il lui préter aussi peu d'attention? Il avait devant lui la plus belle, la plus pure, la plus merveilleuse chose sur terre et il ne l'avait regardé qu'un instant? Et pourtant, un seul de ses regards, une seule seconde avait suffit à la rendre si heureuse. Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle me tuait à petit feu... Je me mis à crier, de toute mon âme, je criais tout le déséspoir que j'avais en moi. Mon coeur avait explosé. Je me suis jetté sur cet idiot de première et l'ai rué de coups. Sasuke rigolait, Hinata pleurait. Pourquoi pleurait-elle pour lui? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle lui et pas moi? Qu'avait-il de plus que moi? Lui, il ne la voyait même pas! Alors que pour moi, elle était tout! Elle était mon monde, mon équilibre, ma vie. Si elle ne voulait pas moi, c'était comme si la vie ne voulait plus de moi. Je le battais toujours et criais des pourquoi à tous rompre. Je ne sais combien de temps ceci à duré. Le temps lui même n'avait d'importance. Alors que j'allais lui remettre un coup, il se releva et se jetta sur moi. Le plus long combat de ma vie commenca ainsi. C'est aussi le premier combat que je perdi.

Maintenant, je suis allongé sur le sol, baignant dans mon propre sang. Il a gagné. Il la gagné. J'ai mal, si mal. Et pourtant ce n'ai pas à cause de ma blessure. C'était la première fois que je me battais pour quelque chose que j'aimais. C'était la première fois que j'aimais. Maintenant, je comprends. Accepter aimer, c'est accepter souffrir, n'est ce pas? J'aurais du voir qu'elle était heureuse ainsi. Pourtant je l'aimais. Je l'aime. Je me fiche de mourir ici et maintenant! Je veux juste qu'elle continue de sourir. La fille aux cheuveux roses soigne le blond. Lui, il s'en sortira, pas moi. Je regarde le ciel. Hinata doit être à côtès de son idiot. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Je vais mourir après tout. Je voudrais juste revoir son visage, son sourir, son regard. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait. Si j'ai fais ça, c'était pour toi. J'entends des pleures. Je sens des larmes couler sur mon visage. Pourtant je ne pleure pas, je ne regret rien. J'essaie d'ouvrir mes yeux qui s'étaient fermés. Et je la vois. Elle pleure. Elle me pleure? Pourquoi pleures-tu? Naruto va s'en sortir. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne te comprends pas. Je lève doucement ma main, même si c'est une douleur atroce, ce n'est rien à côtè de la voir pleurer. Je passe ma main dans ses cheuveux si fins et si doux. Elle lève sa tête vers moi, et me souris. Son sourir, c'est la dermière chose que je voulais voir sur terre. Finalement, je suis complé. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fais, j'ai le droit de voir son sourir une dernière fois. Je réponds à son sourir du mieux que je peux. Tout d'un coup, je me sens plus légé. Je n'ai plus vraiment mal. Alors c'est ça la mort? C'est plus agréable que je ne le pensais... Mes yeux se ferment doucement, je revois son sourir dans ma tête. Tu es la seule chose dont je veux me souvenir. Je ne souffre plus. Hinata faut bien qu'on meurt pour elle...


End file.
